thecanadaatlasfandomcom-20200214-history
Riverport
Geography [[]]EnlargeAn intrepid at rest in RiverportThe community is approximately 120 kilometers from Halifax Regional Municipality, 20 kilometers from Bridgewater and 15 kilometers from Lunenburg and across the river from LaHave. Riverport is located around Ritcey's Cove and surrounded by the communities of Five Houses, Lower LaHave, East LaHave and Middle LaHave, Upper and Lower Rose Bay, Upper and Lower Kingsburg, Indian Path, Bayport, Feltzen South and The Ovens are collectively known as the Riverport District. edit] History [[]]EnlargeRitcey Settler's Monument - Riverport, Nova ScotiaRitcey's Cove began as 30 acre land lots issued for settlement which began in 1754 by the original Foreign Protestants settlers. One of the original settlers in this community was Johann Phillip Henericie. Through time and language practices traditional German language adapted to local market requirements and eventually adapted to English. Over the years, the "Henericie" name became known as "Ritcey" and Ritcey's Cove. As Ritcey's Cove grew and other communities such as Kingsburg, Feltzen South and Middle LaHave influenced Ritcey's Cove, local families including Creaser, Smith, Oxner, Himmelman, Conrad, Mosher and Zinck families made a name change necessary. In 1902 "Riverport" and "Fairhaven" were the choices, and Riverport was chosen by the deciding vote. From this point in time, "Riverport'ers", have proudly worked, rest and played in the greater area which they commonly refer to as Riverport. edit] Economy [[]]EnlargeCreaser's Cove edit] Electric grid Unique to the area is the Riverport Electric Light Commission (RELC). In 1920, the RELC became the first municipally incorporated electric utility in Nova Scotia. Today the independent RELC is still the first of six power utilities independent of Nova Scotia Power, a subsidiary of Emera Incorporated, who co-operate in the Municipal Electric Utilities of Nova Scotia Cooperative Limited [1]. A seventh community, Kentville, Nova Scotia, had sold its utility to NSPI at approximately the same time that MEUNSCL was formed, in 1997-98. [2] The vast area which the utility covers is essentially the same size as the City of Halifax with a much less dense population. Unlike the nearby Lunenburg and Mahone Bay utilities, the other three (in Berwick, Antigonish, Canso and the former utility in Kentville, Riverport's is managed more like a utility cooperative, with commissioners from each constituent community. In the US, there are about 900 of these in rural areas, as compared to about 2000 where the grid is run by the local council. [3]. The Nova Scotia's association has little formal function, as contrasted to very active associations of rural co-operatives, for example Kentucky's [4]. Riverport Electric Light Commission has an excellent reputation for reliability; Its grid has attracted some new businesses and professionals who work from home largely as a result of that. [5] edit] Marine Boatbuilding is alive along the river anchored by Covey Island Boatworks at the historical site of Kraut Point where local and international clients which uses the Riverport boat yard facilities to construct custom built yachts. [6]. Their boats are primarily constructed using laminated wood and epoxy techniques. Dagley's Boatworks also builds and repairs vessels with a combination of old-fashion craftsmanship and new technology [7] along with several more smaller builders. This former rumhaven for rum running is now on the leading edge due to these independent craftsmen in the area. edit] Real estate The real estate market has been very important to this fairhaven through the development of the Feltzen South peninsula, later the Kingsburg peninsula and now district as a whole. This trend began with the investment of European buyers purchasing very undervalued land in the 1980s. Today all district communities enjoy high values due the close proximity to ocean access and view. For tourists with a love of the ocean the area provides an abundance of ocean villas rental with beautiful views. edit] Fishing Fish landing are primarily with Ocean Choice International's freezer trawler as it's Nova Scotia base for the off shore scallop fishing industry and ship repairs. Landings are sent to facilities for further processing as does many smaller independent vessels participating in the in and off shore fisherie. Other various species of fish and crustaceans brought ashore include haddock, cod, tuna, lox, snow crab and lobster. edit] Culture [[]]EnlargeCheck the tide clock and goto Rose Bay Beach edit] Community Pride Riverport District residences are anchored with a great sense of pride from centuries of sweat equity and collectively building of their community the original lands. Those new to this fairhaven will feel the aura of the land, which over the centuries this energy has been reflected in the people. edit] Organizations Local organizations calling the district home includes, IOOF Lodge, Kingsburg Coastal Conservancy, Trinity Fiddlers, Riverport District Board of Trade and Community Development Committee, Riverport Lions Club, Riverport and Area Community Choir [8], Riverport United Church Pastoral Charge, Riverport District Community Center and Lady Auxiliary, Riverport District Fire Department and Lady Auxiliary, St. Mark's Place and The Old Confidence Lodge Studio and Stage. edit] Activities Some local activities include live music all summer at The Oven's, weekend activities of the Kingsburg Summer Series, upcoming artists live and recording at the Old Confidence Lodge, various community potluck events and the rumhaven for the Riverport Rum Runners Sea Festival [9] weekend. Three major annual events travel through the district, the Osprey 5 km Run/Walk, the Lunenburg-Riverport Road Race and the Riverport Duathlon. Three religious denominations are based in the Riverport District, Presbyterian, Lutheran and United Churches. edit] Nature and Environment A wide variety of events occur today in the district but the main thing local citizens look forward to is enjoying the five major beaches in the area and natural hiking attractions, Gaff Point, Hirtle's Beach, Indian Path Commons, Kingsburg Beach, The Ovens Natural Park, Oxner's Beach, Spindler's Beach and Rose Bay/Sand Dollar Beach. Category:Communities Category:Communities Around Nova Scotia Category:Communities Around Lunenburg County